<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swapfalls Am by CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141756">Swapfalls Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor/pseuds/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor'>CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swapfalls AM [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Falls AM (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flirting, Handcuffs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor/pseuds/CanonFanficsbyTheAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy Kreighauser would be the end of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Kreighauser / Jacob Williams (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swapfalls AM [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swapfalls Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Troy gets arrested (again).  Flirting, embarrassed Jacob, the usual. </p><p>This is part of the Swapfalls AM series, and because I am too disorganized and the characters are pretty ooc, only a few characters from King Falls will be swapped. </p><p>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whoa there, lover boy! Watch where you stick those hands! At least buy me dinner first, jeez!"</p><p>Jacob tried to glare at the other man, but he could feel his face quickly heating up. </p><p>"Oh shut it, Troy. You know I have to cuff you."</p><p>He shook his head as he guided the troublemaker into the backseat of his cruiser. Troy plopped down in the seat and shook his head. </p><p>"Y'know, sometimes I wonder about you, law-dog."</p><p>The deputy raised his eyebrow, amused, "Oh?"</p><p>Troy nodded and licked his lips "Yeah, sometimes I wonder" he leaned forward to whisper through the gate between them as Jacob got behind the wheel, "if you keep catching me just because you like seeing me in these here cuffs."</p><p>Jacob's face got even hotter as Troy howled with laughter.</p><p>"You do! Oh, you rascal!"</p><p>As they pulled up to the station, the Williams boy looked at Troy in the rear view mirror, rolling his eyes at the exaggerated wink sent his way. </p><p>"C'mon Kreighauser, let's get you in the holding cell so poor Loretta can come bail you out."</p><p>He grabbed the man's arm before lifting him out of the car, walking him into the station, then a cell. </p><p>He pretended to ignore the kiss blown in his direction as he shut the cell and walked back to his desk. </p><p>He sighed and shook his head. </p><p>Troy Kreighauser would be the end of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>